A network device, such as a router, switch, or security device, may perform a variety of functions relating to enabling a network. A router or switch, for instance, may operate to forward data units, such as packets, through the network so that the packets reach the intended destination. A network security device, such as a firewall, may operate to enforce network security and access management policies in the network. Some network devices may perform multiple network functions, such as a network device that performs both routing and switching functions or a network device that performs routing and security functions.
Operators of a network device frequently need to configure the network device for the particular application in which the network device is to be used. In some situations, the operator of the network device may be a corporation or other entity in which many different users are authorized to change different aspects of the configuration information for the network device. Software applications may also change the configuration information of a network device.
Many parts of the configuration information for a network device can be relatively sensitive to changes. To assist operators in managing changes to the configuration information, the network device may provide permissions that can be used to limit the changes that a particular user can make. It is desirable that the ability to set permissions for the network device be flexible and easy to use while also providing a high level of functionality in setting the permissions.